Clouds Of Destiny
by bryanmandingo
Summary: Shikamaru is Doing his usual Cloud gazing until Neji comes and reminds him of a previous topic on a conversation they had.Lemonish? , OneShot


Clouds of Destiny

Pairing : Shika X Neji

Warnings : Boy X Boy , Lemon(ish?)

Summary: Shikamaru is Doing his usual Cloud gazing until Neji comes and reminds him of a previous topic on a conversation they had.

I posted This on my AFF account , But My Friend Told me I should post here too Since there was a Lack of Shika X Neji 0.0

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Fine Morning alright, the Sun was shinning at its best , the birds would chirp and sing as usual and the clouds ... yes those lovable clouds which the Nara always enjoyed watching. Nothing was Better in Shadow User eyes after all cloud gazing and being with his best friend Chouji was one thing that could never be troublesome.

"Ne Chouji pass me some chips" - Shikamaru said as he keep gazing at the pure White clouds .

"_White just as Neji's Eyes , those eyes that make me my knees go weak and my heart pound fast"_

Thinking about Neji always made him go mushy ,it had been 2 months since Shikamaru and Neji have started to go out after being victims of Naruto's "Spin – the – Bottle – Strip – Poker – Dattebayo – Special". 2 months in which the Lazy ninja was thinking that Life had become More "Troublesome" because of the whole Konoha's Neji Fan club committee . Those Damn Girls (and some boys) always spying on his lover and bothering them. But Hey no more thinking about that , he was spending time doing one of his favorite things .

"By the Way Shikamaru , Where is your Favorite Hyuuga today?" Chouji asked while he keep eating his Chips .

"Dunno , He should be Training with Hiashi- sama but I heard Hiashi is on a weird Clan Meeting so I guess he's just being troublesome"

Yep Troublesome , Neji had caused quite a fuzz to Shika. First would have to be the Whole "Talk to the Clan leader and Convince him that your a great Ninja with super High IQ" shortly after that Neji had been sent on a mission and One of his teamates had ben taken hostage and his mission was delayed , which brought the wrath of a Angry Shikamaru storming into the Hokage's Office asking why Had Tsunade gave Neji such a Mission when they had just Started Dating and Last but not least there was THAT problem. Nara Still could not belive that the Byakugan user had told him just 2 days ago that he was ready for Sex ... Yes , SEX.

"I feel Hurt Shika-Kun , After all the trouble I had to go to be able to escape from the meeting so I could be able to see you , all you can say is that I'm troublesome." Neji Said climbing up the Stairs while putting his best Sarcastic Face .

"Hi Babe" Shikamaru Said Simply

"Hello"

"_Kami -Sama I love it when he says Babe it makes him sound possessive and hot. Wonder if he is still thinking about what I told him couple of days ago."_

"Yeah... umm Guys anywas I think I'm gonna Go"- And with that Chouji Left the Picture.

"Anyways Shika-Kun I think you Should Repay me For hurting my Feelings"

While Neji saying this he started to climb his Koi's Lap while rubbing Shika's Erection in the Process.

"Oh...Lord's Neji-koi" Shikamaru said in between whispers .

Shortly after that The Nara Close the Space in which both of their faces were pressing his lips roughly against Neji's . It Started soft and gently like most of their kisses would start but then the Nara decided he would Torture Neji just a bit because of what he did a couple and seconds ago.

"Huh Shika- Kun why you stopped?" The Hyuuga asked sadly missing the contact with Shikamaru's Rough lips.

"Well Neji Don't you think this is Sorta of too soon?"

"huh? But Shika-kun we have always kissed"- Neji replied confused.

"Yeah... not that the other part where you hand was on my... Penis" Shikamaru Whispered.

"Oh well , don't you wanna have sex with me Nara?"

"Yeah Neji but I never tougth about doing it this early in our Relationship"The Lazy Nin said while putting his arm around Neji's Waist.

"Liar"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"Got Proof?"

"As a Matter of Fact I do . I saw you Jacking off the Day I told you that"

"Neji you Cheater . I told you not to use Byakugan to Spy on Me"-Shikamaru was blushing a little while remembering about that day.

"How it was Again? Oh yeah I remember : Oh yeah Neji-Kun You're soo tight Feels like your ass is swallowing me ."

"You little Cocky Hyuuga I'll Show you What I want"

And with That Shikamaru Flipped Neji on the Bench and started kissing his lips.After Exploring Neji's hot and wet cavern ,the Nara Started undoing his Shirt while licking every inch of his lovers body.

"Dammit Shika , Stop teasing" -Neji said in Between Moans.

"Oh? Whats that again Neji-chan?"Shikamaru replied while undoing Neji's Pants.

"Please Shikamaru , Kiss me and Lick me ...There."The Hyuuga managed to say while blushing a bright red on his cheeks.

While Shikamaru keep his body pressed against Neji's , the Nara started Licking Neji's Nipples while doing a circular motion. After leaving the piece of flushed meat he moved towards the navel and dipped his tounge there.

"Where Neji-Kun? I have no Idea what you want , please enlighten me"-Shikamaru said while using his best seductive _voice._

"Please Shika-kun Stop Teas,OH GOD!"

Neji Screamed while Shikamaru pressed his hot lips against his Erection. When did his boyfriend completely undress him?That he did not know nor did it care. All he could think was about how good Shika's Mouth Felt against his cock.

"Is this where you wanted babe?"-Shikamaru Said while he moved his lips up and down Neji's length and Blowing small amounts of air against the tip.

"Yeah Shika-Kun this is all I want"

Shikamaru Started licking the manhood from top to bottom while sucking lightly at the base. The Hyuuga almost lost control when he felt Shikamaru lick his testicles. After a couple of Seconds Hyuuga could not resist more and spilled his seed inside of Shika's hot Cavern and he gladly accepted it and swallowed it all.

"Yum Yum , That has to be the biggest amount of cum I've seem from a cute little Hyuuga"-The Lazy Nin said while licking his lips.

"Shika-Kun , Lemme do you now"-Neji Said shyly while he tried to rise. But he failed miserably when the Nara Flipped him over and he was leaning on the cold metal on his chest and his butt was close to Shikamaru's Manhood.

"Ittai!"

"Now Now Neji Dint' You said that I was gonna have to repay you? Well m'Boy thats what I'm planning to do" Shikamaru said while Taking a bottle of lube he had on his Chunnin's Jacket.

"Shika , You were prepared for this weren't you..."

"Yes babe , Like you sometimes say : This was destined to happen sooner or later. And after analyzing how troublesome it would be to do it later I just choose to do it sooner"

Shikamaru squeezed the little bottle while rubbing all of the amount on his length. After being all Lubed up , he sarted putting some on the Hyuuga's Entrance. Neji always said he wanted his first encounter to be rough, so he would not stretch him properly plus it would be too troublesome.

"Shika-Kun Onegai put it inside"

"Dont worry babe I'll fill your nice hole in a momment" Shikamaru said , He never did talk dirty but he had noticed that would get Neji really REALLY aroused.

"Shika... you sound So sexy , please just.. Ugh!" Neji did not finish as he felt Shikamaru's Manhood enter him. Being the Genius that he is the Nara knew he had to give some time for Neji to get comfortable to the new sensation. "Shika-kun you're so big ...ahhh . Feels like your just tearing me in two"

"tsk troublesome Hyuuga , Just don't speak , take time to relax and get ..OH GODS!" Neji good 'ol Naughty Neji had pushed himself deeper into Shikamaru's cock , It hurt like shit , but he was happy with the results after all that moan was all he ever wanted to hear.

"Shikamaru go deeper , Fill me and make me yours. That is my wish"

"Silly Neji , You are already Mine and I ain't letting you go" With that Shikamaru pushed inside him in a sharp fast Thrust while massaging Neji's Sides. Said Hyuuga wasn't just looking either , he was feeling the pressure inside of him and rapidly dug his nails in Shika's Forearms.

"Faster Shika , Harder Shika" Neji Said in between moans. The pain he was feeling had become but a fleeting memory in his current sexual pleasure state. Not Everyday one had a Nara inside of you , so Neji was planning to enjoy this as much as he could.

"Ahhhh Neji you're ... soo tight , I feel like... its swallowing me whole." Shikamaru Lifted Neji's Body and Started pounding deeper and deeper and It felt good , Really GOOD. The Lazy nin felt a quick pain in the back , While realizing it was his over digging his nails in it . "Nee, Neeji Possive much?"

"Baka , I just.. ugh ..wanna ... feel .. ahhh . Shika .. Fuck Me!" Neji Screamed as his prostate was being targeted by our favorite Shadow Nin. " There ... It felt good... Shove it in me all the way Shika-Kun"

And Shikamaru Nara Said "Let there be hot Hand Job while Fucking your Boyfriend" and There was. The Shadow Nin stroked slowly the others erection , It was hard even for a genius stay in sanity while feeling yourself being sheated in a nice heat while being scratched in the back and jerking off your boyfriend.

"Nara ... Don't do that , I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that" Neji said in a whisper , Never did he thought having sex would feel this good. "Neji , I can't hold much Longer , so lets do this together my love" With that Shika had seal the deal , he speed up his thrusts against the Hyuuga's Prostate while moving his hand faster at a pace with the other action. It took only a couple of seconds for both Ninjas to Reach their climax , Shikamaru came inside the welcoming heat of Neji's Rectum and The Other Splashed his Cum between their chest .

"Love you Shika , That was Great"

"Same here Neji-Koi , Still it was a bit troublesome" Shikamaru said that last part laughing with his boyfriend after all It was once of the greatest thing he had ever putt effort on .

"Still One thing Elude me"

"Whats That Neji?"

"When did you take your Jacket off? It dint notice you had took it off until I feelt your skin until my fingertips" It was a Mystery , not that he cared , Shikamaru had proved to him that he really was serious about this relationship . Otherwise he would have not done this , there weren't many things the Nara would do and Smile about them.

"Well I too have a Question My love"

"Whats that ?"

"How many times can a cute lil' Hyuuga cum daily?" _Hope Neji gets me point._

"The World May Never Know Shika -Kun ... But You are Free to Try and See"

"Sounds troublesome but since You are insisting about it I think I'll take the offer" _Awesome!_

**The END**


End file.
